Pain
by AngelicaSatan
Summary: When heros disapear and are blackmailed into doing things it doesn't end well. Rated M for slash, smut, rape, blood, etc. You won't believe some of the pairings. May be offensive to some readers. I don't own anything except the story.
1. Anguish

Chapter 1- Anguish

A/N- Rated M for rape, slash, blackmail, blood and other adult themes. I do not intend to offend anyone but some content may be found to be offensive.

The T.V. in Titans Tower flashed on suddenly causing Cyborg to scream "Robin! Get over here!" As the boy wonder sprinted over to Cyborg what he saw made him fall to his knees. The little green boy in the middle of the screen was wearing jeans and a t-shirt was panicking but completely unharmed, as far as they could tell. The room appeared to be small, three walls could be seen clearly, there was a table against the wall on the right and a chair against the back wall.

"Beast Boy? Are you okay?"asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I'm a little shaky but I'm fine," the boy answered.

"For now," came a voice from behind the camera. As Robin looked up to see the boy a dark figure emerged from behind the camera pushing another dark figure in front of him.

As the man being pushed fell to his knees robin gasped, "Batman?" at that everyone else came running in from every part of the tower. Even Slade, the man Robin was questioning when the T.V. came on, the man who came to the tower of his own accord, the man Robin was questioning about the whereabouts of the boy currently on the screen, came to see what was happening. Suddenly Robin lost all hope; if they had caught Batman he was screwed.

Beast Boys saw as Robin started to lose it, "It's okay Robin, I'm okay, honest I'm going to be fine. Don't worry," he whispered. "I lo-" he was cut off by a voice behind the camera.

"Batman! Get up now!" it spat. "You are going to bend beast boy over that table," a hand gestured to the table against the wall on the right hand side. "And ram him up the ass until you come, after stripping him of course." There was a slight chuckle from a handful of people behind the camera.

Robin almost laughed for the first time in days; Bruce would never do anything like that. "Not a chance in Hell" he responded glaring from behind his mask, a sight that would make anyone shudder.

"We are giving you one more chance, and we promise the punishment for disobedience will be very severe," the camera responded.

"NO!" responded the dark knight.

"You will," responded a figure as it stepped out from behind the camera carrying a girl in a black leotard. Though her purple hair clung to her face, covering it, and her ever present blue cloak was missing everyone knew who she was.

In unison a voice behind Robin and Batman himself fell to their knees and cried out "no..."

"Raven... no, please no..." whispered the voice behind Robin. He tore his eyes from a shaking Beast Boy to see Slade on his knees weeping into his hands. He wanted to walk over to him but was torn away by Bruce's cry of "NO, stop!"

The figure had raven pinned to the wall by her neck and she was struggling to get free, kicking and clawing at her captor. Bruce got to his feet and approached the figure in an attempt to free her but as he did so the figure pulled a knife from his belt and in one quick motion sliced through the arm of her leotard cutting deep into her pale flesh. As her blood began to drip to the floor Bruce cried out and fell to his knees once again. The figure aimed another slash across Raven's pale thigh and the camera told Bruce what he needed to hear, "you know how to stop this Batman, all you have to do is do as you were told."

To Robin's surprise his mentor began to beg "please stop! I'll do it just please stop hurting her, please."

"We will stop when you begin," responded the voice.

Batman then rose to his feet turned and hugged the shaking boy to his chest and whispered "I am sorry, I am so sorry."

As Bruce pulled off Beast Boy's shirt and went for his jeans the changeling began to cry. Robin couldn't hold back a cry any longer and screamed, "No, please no." He watched as Batman, his adoptive father, pulled off Beast Boy's pants and underwear.

Thinking of one of the gorgeous models who fawned over him Bruce unzipped his pants and intentionally bent Beast Boy over the table facing away for the now silent Raven to avoid her looks of disgust. He pulled out his now hard and large member and whispered "I'm so sorry Robin" before plunging his full 9 inches into the sobbing boy.

As Beast Boy screamed Raven fell to the floor eyes sparkling with the tears she held back. As her tears began to fall there was no look of disgust, this was the first time anyone had ever seen her cry. Seeing Raven cry broke Slade who had gotten up and approached the screen in attempt to see if she was okay. He fell into the strong arms of Jericho who, surprisingly, held the larger man to his chest and pulled him onto his lap on the couch allowing him to sob into the hippy's shoulder.

As Batman came into the sobbing boy's ass he fell to the floor. Tears falling through his mask he whispered over and over again "I'm so, so sorry."

Suddenly the screen went black drawing a scream of "NO!" from Robin. "No... Beast Boy" he barely whispered as Cyborg pulled him to his chest. Robin began to sob once again.


	2. Torment

Chapter 2- Torment

A/N Rated M for mature content, very angsty and hard to deal with so it may offend some readers.

Robin had given up fighting it. He gave up his control and allowed it to take over. First he cleaned his room, going so far as to scrub the walls. He had been in control of his condition since he had cleaned Beast Boy's room. Beast Boy had found out what was wrong and helped him to control his compulsion. Without the changeling to help him he gave up.

After cleaning his room Robin got in the shower. He turned the temperature up as high as it went and scrubbed at his skin and hair until his flesh became red and raw. After his shower he began to clean the rest of the tower. As he got to the kitchen for the second time Slade saw his ex apprentice going off the deep end.

He knew what was wrong; he had noticed Robin's compulsion when he was his apprentice. Robin had cleaned his entire headquarter spotless regularly. What worried Slade was what would come after. He walked over to the panicky boy and pulled him into his chest. He knew the boy was hurting when he didn't push Slade away but rather sobbed into Slade's chest.

"I... I can't..." whispered Robin.

"I know, I know. It's okay, it's all going to be okay. I've got you, you're fine." Slade whispered to the sobbing boy.

"B-but I need to..." Robin exclaimed trying to push the man away.

"No you don't, you're not helping Beast Boy any by giving into your O.C.D. If anything you're making things worse and you know it." Slade responded.

"I-I'm sorry." Robin responded. "B-but h-how did you know?"

"You lived with me for a few weeks Robin... I found out easily, you were not good at hiding it under stress."

"What's going on in here?" Cyborg asked. Entering and seeing Slade and Robin embracing was not something he expected. "Robin?"

"I... I" Robin could barely speak between his sobs.

"Robin suffers from obsessive compulsive disorder and he is currently in the first stage of his stress issues." Slade responded calmly "If we let him continue he will finish cleaning the tower at least twice over before it gets worse. The stress of Beast Boy and Batman having been captured is driving him off the deep end. I'm stopping him from hurting himself."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked, suddenly worried for his friends safety.

"Robin has already cleaned the kitchen thoroughly twice, the rest of the tower once, and I'm guessing by how raw his skin is that he has showered at least 5 times so far" Slade responded. "And if we don't calm him down and keep him under control he'll wind up moving onto the second and possibly even third phases."

"Why do you know but we don't?" Cyborg asked, slightly hurt.

"B-Beast boy knew... I th-thought he was the only one... b-but Slade found out when I was his apprentice." Robin stuttered it out.

"I figured it out when he started polishing my floors for the third time. He only progressed to the third stage with the stress but only briefly. The second stage is rather painful to watch. He starts to obsess over his muscles and works out, no eating, no sleeping, just working out. He once punched the bag for so long that his fists started to bleed." Slade replied softly. "I don't want to watch that happen again."

"Why didn't you tell us Rob, we could have helped you?" Cyborg asked, worried.

"I-I didn't want to s-seem... weak" Robin responded softly "I-I had it under control but the stress is j-just getting to me."

"I think it's about time you told all of your friends the truth Robin" Slade said, clearly resolved on the issue.

"Yeah dude, no one is going to think you're weak," Cyborg backed Slade up. "If anything you seem even stronger than you did before. Knowing how long you've dealt with this issue all by yourself, I know I couldn't do that."

"It's established then, Cyborg go get the other Titans, I'll try to get Robin to stop crying."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."


	3. Suffering

Chapter 3- Suffering

A/N Rated M for angst, rape, gangbang, and other mature themes. May be offensive.

As all the Titans gathered around they all noticed something was amiss. For one, all they knew about the gathering was that Robin had something important to tell everyone, second, he was sitting next to Slade, his head on the man's shoulder, while Slade pet Robin's hair and muttering "It's gonna be okay" under his breath.

"You two are not dating are you, cuz I thought you loved BB" came a shout from somewhere amongst the crowd of Titans. Robin was certain that every Titan who wasn't missing was present in the crowd, honorary or otherwise.

"I do, and Slade and I are not together" he laughed "He's just helping me calm down, that's all."

"So what's going on then?" Aqualad asked.

"I... I have a disease... called Obsessive Compulsive disorder..." he began, all ears on him as he continued his story, telling them about what happens when he loses control, when he regained control over himself, when the disease developed, everything.

"It was hard living with Batman that way; he told me that I needed to be stronger than it. It made me feel like it made me weak, that was not what he meant but that was how it felt," he continued. "Beast Boy figured it out after a particularly bad week when I had started to clean his room. He walked in and when he tried to stop me I fought back, he figured out what was wrong and has helped me keep control since. Now that he's gone the stress is getting to me and I lost all control. I've showered 6 times today already and cleaned the majority of the tower twice. If it weren't for Slade I would probably be in the gym right now working myself down." He finished trying to remain as calm as possible, hoping they wouldn't judge him too harshly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Speedy asked now, clearly saddened. "I mean we've been best friends since we were kids, why didn't I know?"

"I didn't want you to pity me, especially when we were little, I couldn't have managed if you felt sorry for me, or thought I was some kind of freak." Robin responded quietly

"I would never have thought less of you, none of us would have," Speedy responded pulling Robin into a tight hug.

"Awwww isn't that sweet?" came a voice from the television as it came on. There stood one figure in the middle, a girl with scabbed up cuts on her arms and legs, but no more than they knew were already there, thankfully. Her hands were tied behind her back and she sat on the chair at the back of the room. It was the same room as before and one look at her struggling it was clear her hands were tied to the chair.

Then a groan came from the side of the room and they could see that Batman was tied to the wall on the opposite side from the table.

"Ain't she pretty," Billy Numerous walked out from behind the camera.

"That she is," the camera said. "You may take your reward for your assistance in capturing the one and only Batman. Besides it will be quite enjoyable to watch him suffer as you do so."

"I will be quite glad to do just that," he responded. "Me as well" the second Billy responded. "I think 3 of us will do quite nicely" said the third. They then began to converge on Raven.

"NO! STOP! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Bruce screamed.

"Touch" the first Billy responded laying a hand on her cheek. As the second Billy laid a hand on her thigh the third walked over to Bruce and stuck out his tongue. "Your girlfriend is ours and there is nothing you can do about it," they all taunted in unison.

"No..." gasped Slade.

"You will not get away with this," Batman said in a deep, threatening voice as he struggled to get free of his bonds.

Billy grabbed Raven by the chin and lifted her head up to plant a bruising kiss on her lips. As Batman released a string of curses and threats as the boys went to work enjoying their prize. Billy 1 ripped open her already torn leotard leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Billy 2 began to slide his hands along her now bare torso and as his hands reached her bra he tore the shoulder straps in half and unclipped the back. He pulled off her bra releasing her ample breasts, only then did they realise "She makes her boobs smaller with her bra, it's a compactor bra! She has far nicer tits then I thought." The third Billy was running his hands along her thighs before tearing off her panties leaving her fully naked in the chair.

"Now to have our fun," they said in unison.


	4. Agony

Chapter 4- Agony

A/N Rated M for smut, rape and other adult themes.

Billy 1 lifted Raven and flipped her over the chair so that she was stuck on her elbows and knees and couldn't get up. Then Billy 1 sat on the chair straddling the back and pulled out his smaller than average member and stroked it gently before placing it in the opening between the back and seat of the chair. Billy 2 slid under the girl, sliding his hands over her breasts, pinching and then sucking her nipples, earning a small gasp as he pulled out his own matching member bringing it close to the girls opening and stroking it gently. Billy 3 came up behind her and grabbed her ass hard earning a cry from the girl and a growl from Bruce. He brought his matching penis near her ass and stroked it gently as well.

"Alright on three boys... 1... 2... 3" Billy 1 said and on 3 all 3 Billy's entered Raven at once; One in each of her 3 holes. Bruce began screaming threats instead of muttering them and a pair of Titans had to hold Slade back before he attacked the screen as he screamed and sobbed in equal parts.

Raven whimpered as the boys continued to fuck her until they all came. Then, once they had all cleaned themselves off and replaced their pants, they forced a morning after pill down her throat to prevent any resulting pregnancy.

The camera zoomed in slightly and Bruce yelled repeatedly "I'm going to kill you all!"

Slade called to Batman "I'll help you."

Then the screen turned off pausing only briefly on the disable, tied, cum covered and sobbing Raven before going completely black.

This time the "NO!" came from Slade. Everyone turned to him with looks of both pity and disgust as Robin hugged him into his shoulder and pet the older man's hair as he sobbed.


	5. Sorrow

Chapter 5- Sorrow

A/N Rated M for slash, blackmail and other adult themes.

"Cyborg! Cyborg! Where the hell are you?" Robin had been searching all day. Cyborg was supposed to be helping find the IP address for the videos.

"I haven't seen Cyborg since he went out on his date last night," Speedy answered the shouts.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen Jinx since last night either," Kid flash answered.

"I know where they are," came a sickeningly condescending voice from the television.

Immediately Speedy called everyone into the room to see what was on the screen. Sitting in the chair was none other than Cyborg. His hands were tied to the arms of the chair and his ankles to the legs of the chair. Sitting in front of him, legs crossed, were Jinx and Raven.

"Now ladies, you are going to entertain us by playing with each other and if you do well enough we may just let you go," the camera said. "If not, however, Cyborg will suffer for your failure."

"That won't be necessary," Raven responded quietly.

"Thank-you Raven," Jinx whispered just loud enough for those watching to hear.

"You're welcome," she responded.

Raven leaned towards the pink haired girl. Placing a hand behind her head she brought their lips together. As they began to make out more passionately, tongues exploring each other's mouths, somebody behind the camera called "touch each other." At that raven slid her hand up to the other girl's breast and began to massage it gently. Jinx followed suit bringing her hand to the purple haired girl's chest. Another voice called "take off each other's clothes," and the girls obeyed. Raven slowly removed Jinx's dress while kissing her way up her stomach. Jinx moaned quietly before removing Raven's leotard, taking her turn kissing the other girl's stomach. As Raven began to moan quietly Jinx slid off both of their bras and underwear. "Finger her," one voice came. "Eat her out," another said. They did both. She started by sliding one finger into Raven's already wet pussy and gently moving it around. Raven moaned louder and Jinx slid in a second finger. She then felt herself getting flipped onto her back. Raven crawled on top of her and kissed her deeply, she then kissed her way down the girl's neck, stopping to nibble gently. She then continued down her neck to her chest. She stopped at her nipple, gently running her tongue around the sensitive nub eliciting a loud moan from the girl before continuing down her stomach. When she reached her groin the girl moaned yet again. Raven then slid her tongue out of her mouth and began to run it along the girl's clit, circling around it, and then slid it inside of the girl. As Jinx moaned loudly, one of the men through a dildo out to the girls calling "use it." Raven then began to kiss Jinx again, sliding one end of the double sided device into her own slit, before sliding the other end into the other girl. They kissed and fucked each other fast and hard moaning loudly as they did so. Eventually the girl's both came together practically screaming and as they collapsed to the floor the man behind the camera said calmly "nicely done girls," before the screen went black, leaving the Titans as lost as ever but strangely aroused.


	6. Pangs

Chapter 6- Pangs

A/N Very short connector, necessary but short. No really mature themes here.

"Hello Robin, you've been trying to call me?" said a masked figure in front of the screen. He was sitting in the chair in the middle of the room.

"Yes, I want you to let Beast Boy and the others go."

"But specifically Beast Boy?"

"N... Yes."

"I'll make you a deal; we will let Beast Boy go..."

"Okay." Robin cut the man off.

"... If you take his place," the figure finished.

Robin paused for a moment, but only a moment before responding, "deal!"

"Okay, come to the warehouse at pier 5 in one hour. Come alone or Beast Boy will suffer."

"I'll be there."

(A/N I know it's short, I'm sorry)


	7. Torture

Chapter 7- Torture

A/N Once again like the last chapter no extremely mature themes. Some angst but otherwise nothing too major.

"Hello? Hello?" Robin was precisely on time but the warehouse seemed empty.

"Hello Robin. You appear to be alone and were not followed," the figure threw something towards Robin; it skittered to a stop at his feet. It was a pair of handcuffs, "put them on and we'll go."

"Not until I see Beast Boy. I have to know you're going to make good on our deal before I do anything."

"Okay" the figure gestured to the shadows behind him, out of those shadows came another figure this one was holding a small and struggling Beast Boy.

"Robin! No, don't do it, please, don't go with them. I'm fine, I can deal with it. I'm okay, just walk away, please." Beast Boy cried.

"I have to do this BB, I have to," Robin began to put the cuffs on, "I have to, I can't watch you get hurt again."

"Good boy," the figure gestured to the changeling who was then released.

"NO! Don't take Robin, please, NO!" Beast Boy screamed as the figures grabbed the now handcuffed boy wonder and dragged him out. Beast Boy tried to run after them but couldn't keep up.

"Please... please," Beast Boy began to sob.

As Beast Boy reached Titan's Tower he had stopped sobbing and his breathing was beginning to even out. His face was tear stained, his bare feet were beginning to bleed and he was stumbling more than walking.

"Beast Boy! You're okay," Cyborg called, "you are okay right?"

"Robin traded himself for me... I'm not okay,"

"Oh crap, oh no, I can't believe he... why would he... I... I'm sorry dude," Cyborg could barely speak. He was shocked that Robin had done that, but not really that he would. "I'll tell everyone else later, for now let's get you to the infirmary."


	8. Deterioration

Chapter 8 - Deterioration

A/N- minor angst and some fluff, nothing too major

"So first they release you, and then they release Beast Boy here, what's their angle?" Aqualad was confused. All the Titans were in the Infirmary helping to make sure BB was really okay.

"They released me because Jinx and Raven did as they were told," Cyborg responded.

"What about BB?"

"By the way where is Robin? I'm sure he wants to see Beasty," Speedy threw in to the conversation.

"I can answer both of those at once," Cyborg started.

"Robin... traded himself for me," Beast Boy interrupted before Cyborg could finish.

"He did what!"

"He... he met them at a warehouse, on the... pier. They had him... handcuff himself and... then they took him away... leaving... me there," Beast Boy sobbed.

"Oh... oh BB, are you okay? How are you... dealing with this?" Aqualad reached for the boys hand and squeezed it gently.

Jericho hid a small smile as he saw Aqualad be so supportive and sweet. He knew how it would hurt to be in Beast Boy's place. He knew how upset he would be if Aqualad was the one with those... people. He stood back a little ways knowing if he began to cry over the fact that he couldn't have Aqualad it would only make matters worse.

"Okay everyone, give BB a little space. Most of you should go keep an eye on the TV just in case they call. I need a few of you to stick around to help." Cyborg said.

"We'll stay," responded Aqualad and Speedy, "and Jericho can stay to help us out to," Aqualad added. He wanted to spend more time with the boy he loved. Even if he couldn't be with Jericho he wanted to be near him as much as possible. Jericho nodded and smiled quietly to himself. He was glad to be able to be near Aqualad even if he couldn't be with him.

After another hour of testing Kid Flash appeared, "They just called; Robin is sitting in the chair and... just come," he sprinted off again.

"I'm gonna go, BB seems to be okay but he shouldn't walk," Cyborg said.

"But I need to be there," Beast Boy started to panic.

"I'll carry you," Aqualad said, picking the boy up off the bed. Jericho couldn't help but smile as the muscles rippled under Aqualad's tight suit.

"Everybody is here, time to begin," came a voice from the TV.


	9. Diminished

Chapter 9- Diminished

A/N still dont own anything in case you were confused, rated m for slash, rape and torture

"Ah Batman, come on in. I am sure you would love to be reunited with your Robin."

"No, no, Robin what have you done?"

"He traded himself for the last boy you raped, that would make it his turn by my reckoning."

"No, not Robin, please not Robin."

"We will allow you to take your time to some degree if you get started now. You may also choose your own position and lubricate the boy first. However, should you not begin the process immediately we will whip your precious Raven every 10 seconds until you take him dry and bent over the table. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal..."

"Good, begin!"

"I'm so sorry Robin."

Batman hugged Robin to his chest and kissed him gently before removing his shirt. He tried to make it as easy on the boy as possible by creating a scene the way Robin would be with someone he loved. He kissed his way down Robin's toned chest, stopping to lick each of his nipples briefly eliciting a moan, and continued down his stomach. He began to undo Robin's utility belt as he reached the boy's belly button and slid the belt, tights and boxers off his thin but muscular legs.

Beast Boy, seeing Batman's gentle and loving manner quietly whispered, "Thank-you for sparing him," before beginning to cry at what was to come.

Batman gently lifted Robin onto the table near the side of the room. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and gently pushed him down so that Robin was lying on his back.

"Remove all of your clothes"

"Why?"

Raven cried out as the whip made contact with the bare skin of her thigh.

"Do not question me."

Seeing the angry red welt beginning to rise on Raven's pale leg Bruce bit back his retort and began to remove his own clothes, once both he and Robin were left in only their masks Bruce brought his hand up to his adoptive son's manhood. He knew if the boy was aroused and he was gentle there was a chance this could be pleasurable for Robin. As he stroked the boy he spread Robin's legs, spat on his hand and gently spread the liquid around Robin's hole. He wanted to ask for real lube but knew it might result in another lash for Raven so he decided against it.

Batman gently slid one spit covered finger into Robin's opening. He slid in another and began to spread the teen's virgin orifice. He knew the gentler and more thorough he was the less it would hurt Robin and that was all that mattered.

When the boy was deemed ready a few minutes later Bruce pulled his body over the boy's and brought his manhood near the opening. He stroked himself gently to make sure he was ready and covered the head and shaft with his lube substitute. He then began to slowly and gently enter the boy.

"Relax, it will hurt less if you relax," he whispered as Robin cried out.

Robin did as he was told and relaxed. Once Bruce felt him loosed slightly he continued. Once he had embedded his entire 9 inches in the boy he waited for him to adjust. Once Bruce felt Robin wouldn't be hurt worse he began to move. Bruce found the boys prostate and Robin's cries of pain began to transform into moans of pleasure. He gripped the boy's shoulders as he began to move faster.

"Faster, I can take it, go faster," the boy breathed.

This time it was Bruce who did as he was told ramming the boy's prostate harder and faster. It took little time for both parties to cum; Robin on Bruce's chest and Bruce deep inside Robin. Bruce sighed and removed himself from the boy before kissing his cheek. He put back on his own clothes, wiping Robin's seed on his cape, and then helped Robin into his gently.

"Thank-you, thank-you for making his first time good," Beast Boy whispered.

Though, in the room, only Jericho and Aqualad heard what BB said, Batman nodded in response with a small and fleeting smile.

Then the screen was plunged into blackness once again and BB cried into Aqualad's shoulder. The Atlantean held the changeling tight and whispered the same thing over and over.

"It's going to be okay."


End file.
